


Hope For Me Yet

by acercrea



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But what if he isn't?, M/M, Song fic, Stereklyrics5, Stiles has really bad timing, Stiles thinks Derek is cheating on him, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: Derek has been distant lately, and Stiles is concerned. All signs are pointing to him cheating on Stiles. But what if he isn't? What if he is planning something that will change everything?This is for day 2 of Sterek week, Lyrics. And it's an old fashioned song fic!Song by Marc Broussard, I will include a link to the song in the fic.





	Hope For Me Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I skipped day one, I am half way through it, but I got stuck. I will try to post it before the end of the week. I will definitely post it at some point, but when will depend on a lot of things.
> 
> In the mean time, please enjoy this one! Sterek week is the reason I haven't posted anything in a couple of weeks, all of my writing time has gone to pieces for this week.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, Teen Wolf and its characters belong to Jeff Davis and MTV, Hope For Me Yet was written and performed by Marc Broussard. I am not making any money off of this, it is just for fun.

“Hey, what time are you off tonight?” Stiles asked as he wound his scarf around his neck while trying to throw his book bag over his shoulder at the same time.

“I should be home just after 8. Did we have plans to do something tonight?” Derek asked with a chuckle as he caught Stiles when the younger man lost his balance trying to separate his scarf and bag without taking either off when they got tangled in each other.

“Not specifically, but we haven’t had a date night in almost a month. I feel like lately I see only you in the morning when we are scrambling to get to work or school, and at night after you finish foraging for left overs and join me on the couch to watch the rest of the movie I was halfway through when you got home. I thought we could go to a real restaurant, where you will pull out my chair and pick up the bill because I am destitute and you like having me as your kept man. But if you are working late again, I guess we can do it another time,” Stiles pouted a bit as he gave up and took off his book bag and managed to put his scarf on properly before throwing his bag back over his shoulder.

“Sorry, babe, we are bringing on this huge client and it is all hands on deck, for ridiculous hours. The good news is that if it goes smoothly, we will go back to regular 9-5 by the end of the month, and then I will take you out to dinner as often as you want. How does that sound, Sugar Baby?” Derek joked, pulling Stiles close by the loop in the middle of his scarf.

“Sounds good, except I am not going to call you Daddy, because that is weird and I prefer kept man to Sugar Baby,” Stiles noted, leaning in to kiss Derek on the lips.

“Fair enough,” Derek chuckled, pressing one more quick kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Ok, gotta go, I will see you tonight, I should be home by 9.”

“Love you,” Stiles said as they opened the door and walked outside, parting ways as Derek walked to his car in the driveway and Stiles walked to the street where Roscoe was parked.

**

“We are still going to Danny’s open mic thing tomorrow, right?” Stiles asked over breakfast a couple weeks later.

“Yes, but I’m going to have to meet you there. Our final presentation is from 4 to 6, so I will have to go there straight from work,” Derek replied, hastily eating his food.

“Cool. If you want, I can meet you at your office and we can walk over together,” Stiles suggested.

“No, I don’t know exactly when I will be able to leave, I don’t want you to be late because we ran long,” Derek responded, finishing his toast and eggs.

“Are you excited for the end of the project?” Stiles asked, grabbing a slice of bacon from Derek’s plate.

“Yes, but I’m nervous. We have been working on this for so long and one way or another it will be over tomorrow,” Derek answered, taking one last sip of his coffee as he got up from the table.

“What time will you be home tonight?” Stiles inquired.

“9 at the earliest. We are practicing our pitch and fine tuning, so it will probably run late. Don’t hold dinner for me,” Derek requested, kissing Stiles’ temple as he passed by, dropping his plate in the sink.

“Love you,” Stiles called after him.

“You too,” Derek called back as he shut the door behind him.

Stiles sighed as he started to clean up breakfast, a slight frown on his face.

**

“I’m serious, you guys, what if he is cheating on me? He has been distant, working long hours during the week, going into the office on weekends. He will get calls and go to another room to answer, then delete the call record after. He even put a pin on his phone. For 6 years his phone was stupidly unlocked, and now he enables the pin? He doesn’t even say that he loves me anymore. He either says something like me too, or worse doesn’t even acknowledge it. I want to trust him, but something is going on and he is keeping it from me,” Stiles said, groaning into his blended mocha.

“How do you know he is deleting the calls if he put a pin on his phone?” Scott asked, taking a sip of his latte.

“Because he didn’t pick a good code. It only took me 5 attempts to get into it,” Stiles replied with a proud smile on his face.

“And you are the one who can’t trust him?” Allison questioned, taking a dainty sip of her americano.

“They have been together for 6 years. Long enough for Derek to know that Stiles in physically incapable of keeping his nose in his own business. Long enough for him to come up with a secure pin if he actually wanted to keep Stiles out of his stuff,” Lydia fired back, picking at her pumpkin muffin.

“And long enough for me to install Find a Friend on his phone,” Stiles commented, pulling out his phone.

“Please tell me you didn’t do what I think you did,” Lydia sighed, glancing at him over the rim of her chai.

“But I don’t like lying to you, you know that,” Stiles responded, frowning at his phone when the app loaded, then glancing around. “And according to this he is here somewhere. Do any of you see him?”

“No, he hasn’t come in the front. Maybe he is in back somewhere?” Scott supplied helpfully.

“Good idea. I’ll be back, I’m gonna go find him,” Stiles decided, getting up from the table and walking toward the back patio.

When he got there, he saw Derek deep in conversation with Danny. He was too far away to hear them, but as he was trying to move closer, he saw Derek reach out and take Danny’s hand. Stiles gasped and stumbled backwards, directly into a cart that had used coffee mugs on it, Derek and Danny both turning at the noise.

“I don’t care what the explanation is, I have to go,” Stiles spoke, turning to walk back to the main room quickly.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Allison asked, concern on her features.

“I saw him, in the back, with Danny. I have to go; I can’t do this right now. What happened to my hoodie?” Stiles asked the table when he realized his sweatshirt was no longer hanging from the back of his chair.

“I told you he isn’t cheating on you. I don’t know what you saw, but if you leave now you are an idiot,” Lydia replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Lydia, I am 2 seconds away from bursting into tears and I would rather not do that in a room full of people, will you please give me my sweatshirt so I can leave?” Stiles pleaded.

“No. Oh, look, there is Danny, it must be starting,” Lydia responded.

“Welcome to the Simple Grind’s weekly open mic night, I am Danny, the owner of this café and I usually lead off the singing, but there is someone else who is going to go first, and Stiles, if you are still out there, please just give him 1 minute to explain, it was not what it looked like, and it will all be much clearer in about 30 seconds.

“He is not one of our regulars, and this is likely to be the only song he ever performs for you, but I hope you give him a warm welcome all the same, taking the stage first tonight is Derek Hale,” Danny introduced, gesturing to the side of the stage where Derek emerged with an acoustic guitar over his shoulder.

“Hi. I’m Derek, I’ve never been good at expressing myself, I tend to speak in monosyllables and kind of hope that the other person gets enough of the idea to understand what I’m trying to convey, and my partner Stiles does a great job interpreting what I don’t actually get around to saying. But tonight, I wanted to actually make sure he knows what I’m feeling, so I found a song that is pretty close to how I feel. Stiles, this is for you,” Derek explained, starting to strum a melody on the guitar.

_ [(Click here to listen to the song, link to YouTube)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsdTFA0LrwM)_

_“I could bless the water, but it wouldn't turn to wine_  
Paint a picture of the sunset hangin' there in your eyes,  
But it'd just be some compromise

_I could write a million verses of words you've heard before,_  
Steal some of Dylan's best, but it'd leave me wanting to say more  
'Cause there's so much more

_Baby if you could love someone like me,_  
There's no end to the possibilities  
Hopes and dreams push away the pain and regret  
But lovin' you just lets me know,  
There might be hope for me yet

_Sometimes when I look back I don't even know myself_  
Blows my mind to think that I've found  
Grace in someone else, baby your grace is somethin' else

_Baby if you could love someone like me,_  
There's no end to the possibilities  
Hopes and dreams push away the pain and regret  
But lovin' you just lets me know,  
There might be hope for me yet

_For a man who's done nothin',_  
I've been blessed with so much more than I deserve  
I'm smart enough to now that I've been handed somethin',  
Can't put a price on what it's worth

_Baby if you could love someone like me,_  
There's no end to the possibilities  
Hopes and dreams push away the pain and regret  
But lovin' you just lets me know,  
There might be hope for me yet

_Hope for me yet"_

“I know that what you just saw looked bad, but Danny has been teaching me to play that song for the last 3 months because it took me that long to get it right. We have been together for a very long time and you are going to be finishing grad school soon, and I know you have no idea what the future holds, but I do know one thing. I want to be part of that future, more than I have ever wanted anything. And I am happy to wait to set a date until you are settled in a job and if that means we have to move, then so be it, but I want to be with you wherever that winds up being.

“What I am trying to say and saying badly, what the song was supposed to say, is that I love you, and I want to spend the rest of our lives together. I’m not the easiest person to be in a relationship with and you do it effortlessly. So, I’m asking you to marry me. And I don’t want an answer tonight, I have thought about this and I want you to have the chance to do the same. And the thing you saw in the back was me practicing what I was going to say with Danny, I was really nervous and you just walked back at a really bad time,” Derek rambled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Stiles marched up to the stage, a determined look on his face. When he got there, he hopped up in one surprisingly smooth motion and grabbed Derek’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

“That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, Derek,” Stiles started when they broke apart. “I know you hate big gestures, so I know how huge this is for you. And I don’t need to think about it, I’ve been thinking about it for months. Our colors are going to be Olive and Cerulean. Yes, Derek Hale. Yes, I will marry you. And I’m sorry for tracking your phone and leaving the room before giving you a chance to explain.”

With a chuckle, Derek pulled out a ring and slipped it on Stiles’ finger, kissing once more as the crowd cheered.

Both were slightly teary eyed when they pulled away, resting their foreheads on each other.

They started a bit when Lydia came up and threw Stiles’ hoodie over both of them, turning to look at her as she said, “Sorry I had to hold it hostage, but I knew it was the only way to keep you here.”

“You enlisted Lydia for help? That was a brilliant move,” Stiles chuckled as Danny came over and took the guitar from Derek.

“You guys should take your seats, I need to actually start open mic night now,” Danny informed them, shooing them off the stage and moving back to the mic.

“Best open mic night ever,” Stiles commented as they took their seats, staring dreamily down at his ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Come find me on Tumblr, @acercrea. If you liked it leave a kudos, if you loved it leave me a comment letting me know what you liked about it!


End file.
